Keep Your Heart Broken
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Sasuke pensa e repensa sobre a sua vida. Inevitavelmente os seus pensamentos dirigem se a uma certa pessoa. Será que ela ainda espera por ele ou já o esqueceu? [OneShot] [Songfic] [SasuxSaku]


**Oi!**

**Aqui estou eu de volta com uma fic de Naruto. SasuxSaku para variar... Esta não ficou como eu esperava. Sinceramente, não gostei muito dela, acho que não ficou muito boa, mas já que perdi tempo a escrevê-la resolvi postar mesmo. Não a revisei, por isso, desculpem qualquer erro que possa aparecer. A música desta songfic é Keep Your Heart Broken e é da banda The Rasmus. **

**Disclaimer: Nem a música nesta fic nem Naruto me pertencem, se bem que o Itachi-san é meu sim.**

_Keep Your Heart Broken_

Sasuke vivia no esconderijo de Orochimaru há pouco mais de dois anos e meio. Naquele dia, o seu mestre não podia treinar com ele, devia ter algo mais interessante para fazer…

O jovem estava aborrecido, sem nada para fazer. Resolveu sair daquele sítio bafiento e ir apanhar ar. Caminhou sem rumo pela floresta circundante, O céu estava cinzento e carregado, mas mesmo assim um pássaro chilreava de vez em quando. Mas Sasuke não estava a pensar nos pássaros… Os seus pensamentos voaram para longe… para o passado.

Lembrou-se de Konoha… do seu clã… Itachi… mas não havia apenas más lembranças… Tinha os seus antigos amigos. Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura, Via agora como era idiota em nunca lhes ter dado valor.

Kakashi sempre tivera paciência de ensiná-lo… Naruto fizera tudo e mais alguma coisa por si, era o seu melhor amigo… e Sakura estava lá sempre presente para ele.

Sentou-se encostado ao tronco de uma grande árvore numa clareira. Fitou o chão à sua frente enquanto não pôde evitar que os seus pensamentos voltassem à antiga companheira.

Lembrou-se do dia em que se fora embora e traíra a vila, deixando a jovem para trás e abandonando-a.

Ficou feliz quando ela disse que o amava. Ficou feliz por ter alguém que o ama. Mesmo assim não demonstrara o quanto a declaração alegrara o seu coração. Não podia. Como tinha dito à jovem nessa noite, os seus caminhos eram diferentes. As estradas que cada um seguiria eram muito diferentes. Sasuke escolhera a vingança. Por mais que ela pedisse para ele ficar, ele nunca ficaria. Por mais que ela implorasse que ele a levasse consigo, ele nunca a levaria para o seu mundo de escuridão.

_Enfolding your love in my heart_

Envolvendo o teu amor no meu coração

_By the dawn I'll be gone_

Pelo amanhecer eu já terei partido

_The road keeps us apart_

A estrada mantém-nos separados

_For some time I'll be gone_

Por algum tempo eu estarei ausente

Recordou-se que deixou a rapariga inconsciente num banco. Pensou como ela devia ter sofrido quando acordara e percebera que ele já não estava ali. Mas essa era a sina de Sasuke… Perder todos os que amava e fazer sofrer todos aqueles que o amam.

Suspirou. Olhou para o céu através das folhas das árvores. A chuva ameaçava cair… Mas só isso… apenas ameaçava. O seu olhar negro voltou de novo a fixar-se no chão.

A culpa de todo o seu sofrimento era de Itachi… Claro… É fácil pôr a culpa nos outros. Itachi apenas lhe apontara o caminho, não obrigara Sasuke a segui-lo.

Por mais que o jovem Uchiha quisesse desviar os seus pensamentos de Sakura, não conseguia. Eles voltavam sempre a ela. Quando Sasuke sonhava, os seus sonhos eram ela. Assim como os pesadelos. Quando se apanhava a pensar no que faria depois da vingança se sobrevivesse, era o rosto dela que vinha à sua mente. Ela… sempre ela… A sua vida era ela! Mas quando… desde quando… Uchiha Sasuke tinha sentimentos? Ainda mais por alguém? E esse alguém ainda por cima sendo Sakura? Nem o próprio sabia responder a essas questões.

Esperava que ela não chorasse todas as noites por ele. Esperava que ela tivesse prometido a si mesmo ser forte e não chorar. Esperava que ela tivesse tentado esquecê-lo. Não. Não… Isso era mentira. Sasuke não queria que ela o esquecesse. Queria que ela ainda pensasse nele no escuro e que ainda o quisesse.

_You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you_

Tu prometeste engolir as tuas lágrimas quando eu te deixar

_You promised to follow the leads I would give you_

Tu prometeste seguir as direcções que eu te daria

_You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter_

Tu disseste que irias rastejar no escuro dos risos

_You said you would long after me ever after_

Tu disseste que me desejarias para sempre

Sasuke podia dizer a si próprio que não a merecia, que queria que ela encontrasse outro alguém e fosse feliz…Mas não. Isso era mais uma mentira. Sasuke queria ser merecedor do amor dela, queria que ela fosse feliz consigo. Será que Sakura ainda guardava o seu coração para ele?

O olhar de ódio que ela lhe lançou quando se encontraram há algum tempo atrás, passou-lhe pela mente. Riu. Um riso triste. "Estás a tornar-te fraco, Sasuke.", pensou enquanto ria de si próprio.

Não percebia porque a imagem de outro homem, que não ele, com Sakura o atormentava tanto. Só Sasuke a podia tocar, beijar… magoar. Ela era sua. Se algum outro ousasse tocar a sua flor, o ódio de Sasuke por esse homem seria a coisa mais terrível que existiria. Não. Sasuke tinha de voltar. Voltar para ela. Tinha de sobreviver por ela. Se Sakura ainda o quisesse e mantive o seu coração guardado para ele, Sasuke regressaria para ela.

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

O meu amor irá tornar-se negro se o teu coração for roubado

_Just promise to keep your heart…_

Apenas promete manter o teu coração…

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_

Um dia eu voltarei se a porta continuar aberta

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

Apenas promete manter o teu coração partido

Mas o tempo de Sasuke estava a acabar. Os três anos estavam perto de serem concluídos. Um dia, Orochimaru ia querer o seu corpo. O Uchiha não sabia o que faria quando a altura chegasse. Os dias passavam cada vez mais rápido. Não via grande futuro para a sua vida. Talvez não valesse a pena ter esperanças… Talvez não valesse a pena pensar nela, nem ela pensar nele.

_Days go by like the wind_

Os dias passam como o vento

_And this life is too short_

E esta vida é demasiado curta

_It makes no sense to give in_

Não faz sentido ceder

_To release you from my thoughts_

Para libertar-te dos meus pensamentos

Tinha de a encontrar novamente. Tinha de ver os olhos dela mais uma vez. Se fosse morrer, gostava de lhe dizer adeus. Mas não devia pensar na morte. Tinha de enfrentar o que estivesse para vir.

Novamente as lágrimas dela, naquela noite em que se separaram, vieram-lhe à mente. Ele tivera de partir. Mas agora tinha de ir atrás dela, precisava dela.

_I promise to write you, I'll always remember_

Eu prometo escrever-te, eu sempre lembrarei

_I promise to try to be back 'till December_

Eu prometo tentar estar de volta até Dezembro

_I said I must go, I must face this disaster_

Eu disse que tenho que ir, tenho que enfrentar este desastre

_I said I would come after you ever after_

Eu disse que viria atrás de ti para sempre

Não. Nunca mais. Sasuke não iria ficar sozinho. Não iria dar o seu corpo a ninguém. Não iria morrer depois de matar o seu irmão. Iria viver para ela.

_My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen_

O meu amor irá tornar-se negro se o teu coração for roubado

_Just promise to keep your heart..._

Apenas promete manter o teu coração

_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_

Um dia eu voltarei se a porta continuar aberta

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

Apenas promete manter o teu coração partido

"Por favor, Sakura… Guarda o teu coração para mim.", pensou. "Eu vou voltar para ti, apenas não me esqueças." Era errado e egoísta pedir para não ser esquecido, mas era aquilo que ele sentia. Ele queria-a. Ela seria dele.

_If you just promise to keep your heart..._

Se tu apenas prometeres manter o teu coração…

_Promise to keep your heart broken_

Promete manter o teu coração partido

_If you just promise to keep your heart broken_

Se tu apenas prometeres manter o teu coração partido

_Broken_

Partido

"Meu amor… Sim, meu amor… Eu amo-te. Promete que serás minha para sempre." Nos seus pensamentos admitiu a verdade que nunca quisera aceitar. Amava-a… O amor é para os fracos… Outra mentira, apenas mais uma… O amor torna-nos fortes.

_If you just promise to keep your heart..._

Se tu apenas prometeres manter o teu coração…

_Promise to keep your heart broken_

Promete manter o teu coração partido

_If you just promise to keep your heart broken_

Se tu apenas prometeres manter o teu coração partido

- Espera por mim, Sakura… Eu vou voltar. – sussurrou.

Sentiu que o vento levou as suas palavras para longe. Para fora do seu alcance. De algum modo, Sasuke soube que Sakura ouviria e iria esperar por ele.

"…Sakura…" Pensou ter ouvido uma voz chamar o seu nome. Aquela voz… era Sasuke. Pareceu-lhe que a brisa que lhe agitou os cabelos lhe trouxera palavras ditas por ele. Ouvira …"Meu amor"? E… "Espera por mim"? Será? Devia ter sido só impressão. Mas não importa. Quer fosse impressão sua ou não, palavras não importavam.

Iria esperar por ele para sempre.

_Forever and after, my love_

Para sempre, meu amor

_Just promise to keep your heart broken_

Apenas promete manter o teu coração partido

_Fim_

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa aí em cima que dá pelo nome de fic. Apesar de eu não ter achado grande coisa, até gosto dela um bocadinho, mas o Sasuke está estranho e não foi propriamente a melhor fic que escrevi até hoje. Acho que é só... Deixem reviews, please. Até a próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**Daniela**


End file.
